


My Beloved Idiot

by Merlocked18



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Art, M/M, Pencil, Reading historic romance novels
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-14
Updated: 2015-11-14
Packaged: 2018-05-01 14:16:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5208974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merlocked18/pseuds/Merlocked18
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Merlin has an epiphany reading a novel.</p>
            </blockquote>





	My Beloved Idiot

**Author's Note:**

  * For [rufferto](https://archiveofourown.org/users/rufferto/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Romancing the Diamond](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4909000) by [rufferto](https://archiveofourown.org/users/rufferto/pseuds/rufferto). 



> Rufferto, your fic was superb. I wanted to draw you something. There might be more. I apologise for the wonky anatomy, but this was drawn with the utmost love for your wonderful words *smooch* Also operating scannerless here in the middle of nowhere.

                                           

 


End file.
